True Love Just Comes
by Ita-kun89
Summary: Under the changing color of the full moon,and one of the Seven Deadly Sins is done,an Angel will rise and help the Sinner stop the sin that taints him.If the Angel's mission is finished.They are allowed to live as a mortal.SakuOc TenOc Full sum.inside.
1. Prologue

**This is a new story,And this a SakuOc And TenOc one.**

**"True Love Just Comes"**

**Please enjoy!**

_ "Under a full moon,and one of the Seven Deadly Sins is committed at 3:00 in the morning at that time,_

_ A Son of Adam or a Daughter of Eve is created by the sinner's sin._

_ And this creation will always be by the side of the Sinner._

_ And the creation's purpose is to stop this sin that taints the Sinner _

_And these creations are not just 'creations' _

_They are Angels sent by Heaven above._

_And if these Angels will succeed on their purpose_

_They will be freed and will step on Earth_

_And live as a mortal..._

_If they wish..."_

* * *

A pink haired girl walked on the streets of her village as her companion beside her skipped with pink haired girl called Sakura sighed at her companion who just grinned.

"Ne,Ne,Saku-chan,Do you wanna go shopping on weapons later with me?"Asked her brown haired companion who just had her hair in two buns and part of her hair was braided just below the buns.

"Ok Tenten,I'll go with you...tomorrow kay?"Responded Sakura as she smiled at her now Tenten grinned and turned to go and eat at the Ramen Shop.

It was hard to believe that they became they were just Genins they never noticed each they became chuunins and they started talking with each now that they are shinobis they were already the best of there for each other and they won't even laugh when there was a really embarassing story about were like loving each other.

Always.

Sakura and Tenten were chatting with each other when Ino and Kiba passed by holding hands and radiating with happiness.

Sakura noticed them and then saddened and she looked down sadly.

Tenten,noticing her bestfriend's face fell looked over at the passing couple and frowned.

She placed her hand on Sakura's hand and gave a gentle squeeze trying to make her smile.

And she just smiled and continued to eat her ramen.

"Hey...Its alright Sakura...you'll find your prince charming someday..I'm sure of it!Just like me with Neji-kun!On one embarassing and gloomy day,He confessed to me and that made me so happy!Who knows,maybe he'll just appear from nowhere and you'll be officially together!So Sakura,have faith.."Assured Tenten as they payed their bills and then got ready to go home.

"Thank you,Tenten...for having so much faith...I wish I'm like you..."She whispered the last part but Tenten didn't hear it but decided to shrug it off and grinned as they went to their respectable knowing what was gonna happen to them under the full moon.

* * *

**First Chapter is done!XD**

**Actually This is a Prologue...Anyway...please review!**

**I made up that legend that I typed on the first part!XD**

**Hope you like it!**


	2. Unaware

**Chapter 1**

**With Sakura**

**2:18 AM**

Sakura walked home to her home sadly after her hospital looked up at the changing colors of the moon to see that the moon was pinkish frowned.

'Why's the moon changing colors?Earlier it was just blue..'She thought as she unlocked the door of her home unaware of what was gonna happen.

-X-

Sakura layed down on her bed tiredly after a nice shower and as her tired form slowly regained a bit of her strength,she pulled the blanket over her to cover her form upto her thought about the couples she encountered earlier.

Ino and Kiba,Hinata and Naruto,Temari and Shikamaru,Neji and Tenten..she even saw Gaara and Matsuri walking at the forest enjoying each other's felt tears well up on her eyes and she closed them letting it slide down the sides of her face.

She hugged her pillow and accidentally brushed her hands on her covered right nipple and she felt her lower region twitch with need.

She closed her eyes and then made sure that the blanket covered her body,she brushed her finger teasingly over her still covered right nipple and she shuddered.

She brushed over it again and moaned when she felt it grow pebble hard she then started rubbing her still covered right nipple over and over again and she felt her womanhood twitch again.

She ignored it and then rubbed her also covered left nipple making her arch her back and gasp in pleasure.

She then pinched both of them and moaned then slipped both her hands in her vest and then pinched both her nipples this time bucking her hips with need.

She licked her left hand's two first finger and when it was full of saliva,she rubbed them to her right nipple making her whine in pleasure and need again.

She did the same to her other hand and brushed it to her left nipple making her unconsciously-and immediately pinch her she did that she gasped loudly.

When she decided she couldn't take it anymore,she rubbed her clit through her panties with her right hand's first two fingers.

She moaned and kept it on the same slow torturing pace making her buck her hips again and this time she continued doing this and then she fastened the pace and soon after she cummed slowly.

After that she removed her panties so that it was up to her knees and she sat up this time making the blanket covering her stomach and inserted one finger in her pussy and she felt pain for a gritted her teeth when she pumped her finger in and out of her and as she got used to it she fastened her pace and then moaned loudly she then added another finger and moaned louder as she arched her back in pleasure.

_'This is so good' _She thought lovingly and as she felt something build up inside her,she pinched her clit so that she could cum faster and she whimpered as she cummed slowly.

And as she removed her fingers from her soaked pussy,she closed her eyes and fixed her clothes and then licked a bit of her juices fromm her fingers and frowned.

She didn't like the taste so she decided to wash her hands.

Sakura stood up lazily and nearly fell on her knees when she just realized that her body was weak by her activities minutes before but she finally made it to her bathroom and then decided to just take a bath and after she did took a bath,she looked at her clock.'_3:00 in the morning...geez'_

After that and changing her clothes,she layed down on her bed and fell asleep unaware that the moon was now bloody red and that there was shadowed figure with wings flying across it.

She also didnt feel her neck burning with a red printed Kanji of Lust starting to form.

-X-

**3:02 AM**

**With Tenten**

Tenten ran to her boyfriend's home to see if he was still awake at this time.'_Maybe not' _She thought and she giggled at what his face would be if she woke him and as she reached his family's compound,she crept quietly to her boyfriend's room.

She giggled quietly but then saw that a girl was straddling Neji and they were moaning softly trying hard not to make noises.

She gasped at the site and her eyes widened in disbelief and sadness and oh so many emotions on her eyes.

She then felt tears sliding down her face.

When she sobbed loudly the both of them stopped and then looked over at her direction with wide eyes.

Neji who had regret,worry and shame on his eyes pushed the girl and then tried to wear his sweat pants on the side of his bed and was trying so hard to explain to Tenten while Tenten,shook her head in disbelief and then stepped backwards many times.

She slipped on a rock and fell on her she stood up and then ran away with Neji trying to catch up with her.

'This isn't happening!This isn't happening!'She thought wildly as she stumbled to the forest.

As she reached the forest,she panted for air and felt anger building inside her.

She growled viciously and then punched the tree beside her making it fall backwards with a very loud thud.

She gritted her teeth and then picked up the fallen tree with both hands and then started swinging it and then she threw it as far as she could to the north angrily.

She screamed angrily and then started punching and kicking another tree with punched and punched the tree making her hands bleed she didn't mind that,her anger was bigger.

"Why?..Why?" She whimpered as she continued to punch the cracked tree.

She screamed at the top of her lungs and then she heard someone approach from behind her...she turned around with a vicious glare only to meet Neji and the girl he was with earlier.

"What do you want?"She asked dangerously.

Neji just rolled his eyes as the girl giggled.

Tenten clenched her hand and lunged at the girl punching her in the stomach,sending the girl backwards feet away from them as Tenten panted angrily.

Neji's eyes widened and he ran to the girl only to find her stood up and glared.

"What was that for?" He yelled.

And in a split second Tenten was straddling him,punching him on the stomach,chest,face,arms,and even where it hurts the most.

Tenten continued to punch him harshly tears streaming down her face. Neji tried to stop her but failed to do so since he was out of chakra and strength due to his and the girl's activities earlier.

Tenten stood up and picked Neji on the collar and threw him farther than the girl making his back hit a tree hard making him unconscious.

As Tenten caught her breath once again,she punched a tree this time Tenten was crying loudly.

"I Hate you!I hate you!Kami-sama!Why oh why?"She screamed and now she was pulling her hair making the clips that held her hair fall on the then hit her head on the tree and clawed at it.

"FUCK YOU HYUUGA!YOU BITCH!GO TO HELL AND NEVER COME BACK!"She cursed loudly,and after screaming her hearts out,she fell on her knees crying and she fainted falling face first,her waist length hair surrounding her form gracefully.

She didn't even notice that the once red moon changed into dark blue and that there was an approaching winged figure checking Neji's status,just noticing Tenten with his attractive blue eyes and his glowing blue printed Kanji of Wrath on his exposed right arm that matched Tenten's similar Kanji that was starting to form on her also right arm.


End file.
